


[XS]忘词 番外

by Monsteryyy



Category: Mayday Ashin&Monster
Genre: M/M, 信兽
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsteryyy/pseuds/Monsteryyy





	[XS]忘词 番外

*奶油蛋糕  
自从去了Mayday的演唱会当嘉宾——或者说，在几万人面前接受了陈信宏的表白之后，温尚翊的关注度越来越高，公司便一鼓作气加快了他新专辑制作的进程。

 

当然，为了保证词曲一贯的优质以及广大粉丝的愿望，整张专辑都是由陈信宏作词、温尚翊作曲完成的。这一安排让Mayday的团员大呼“温尚翊是什么魔鬼，竟然抢走了我们的主唱。”

 

“早知道当时我就不让他排练《忘词》了。”乐团贝斯手痛心疾首地说。

 

新专辑带来的不仅是歌迷的热捧，还有铺天盖地的通告。作为新人王温尚翊和主创之一的陈信宏，每天腻在一起除了谈情说爱就基本上都在商量接哪一个通告比较好。

 

“阿翊，接这个好不好？你看这里，有学做蛋糕的流程诶~”陈信宏像一只大猫一样从后面趴在温尚翊的肩头，软软的声音随着湿热的鼻息扑在他的脸上，弄得对方耳尖微微泛红。

 

“蛋糕我会做啊，我还是比较喜欢这个闯关的……”温尚翊显然没有搞清楚陈信宏的用意，执意想说服对方参加另外一个节目。

 

“不要嘛……”陈信宏张口轻轻含住他的耳垂，缓缓地吮吸着。“我想去参加那个嘛……”

 

“好啦好啦那听你的。”在两人交往之前，温尚翊从来不知道陈信宏竟然可以这样黏人撒娇。

 

想小孩子的伎俩得逞了那样，陈信宏满意地笑起来，在温尚翊的脸颊上轻轻啄了几下。

 

“别闹……”虽然两个人已经是恋人的关系，温尚翊还是有一些放不开，想要推开对方，但最后推推搡搡间自己竟然被对方压在了沙发上。

 

“阿信……”看着对方不断靠近自己，温尚翊觉得自己的心脏马上要从胸腔里跳出来了。

 

“以后就可以吃到阿翊做的蛋糕了呢。”陈信宏吮吸着他的唇瓣，不安分的手摸索着解开了身下人的衬衫扣子。

 

“那今天先吃阿翊好不好……”

 

“……干！”

 

  
终于到了赶通告的日子，或许是因为这一次的录制和食物有关，陈信宏一大早就把温尚翊叫起来做准备。

 

“干嘛啦……下午才去拍啊，这么早把我叫起来是要干嘛……”温尚翊揉着眼睛打着哈欠被陈信宏推到卫生间去洗漱。

 

“嘿啊，早点做准备没坏处嘛！阿翊快点啦，你不期待吗？”

 

“……不期待。”温尚翊叼着牙刷，从镜子里看身后的幼稚鬼两眼放光的样子，突然不明白自己当时到底是为什么要喜欢这个人。

 

  
到了录制现场，陈信宏看到棚里的桌子上放着那些做蛋糕的食材就开始激动。“诶那些做蛋糕会很好吃吧！哦哦哦有草莓我超爱草莓蛋糕的！巧克力也不错啊……”

 

“陈信宏。”温尚翊绕到他面前，用力地晃了晃他的肩膀。“清醒一下啊。”

 

“我很清醒啊。”陈信宏认真地回答。“不然我证明给你看。”

 

“鬼才会相信你在这么多人面前强吻我是清醒的表现啊啊啊啊！”温尚翊在录影棚一边追着陈信宏打一边喊。

 

“士杰，墨镜给我。”蔡升晏站在旁边冷冷地说了一句。

 

  
“那好，现在就请两位自己动手试试看做蛋糕咯！”主持人刚说完，这一对腻歪着的小情侣便迫不及待地开始行动了。

 

“阿信，你想吃什么味道的啊？”温尚翊站在桌前忙着找他想要的食材，微微偏过头去问陈信宏。

 

“巧克力的，可以吗？”陈信宏站在他身后，伸长了手拿起了一瓶巧克力酱放在他手上。递过去了还不罢休，就一直保持着这种稍稍抱着对方的状态。

 

“……别闹啦，在录节目欸。”温尚翊小声提醒着。

 

“那又怎么了？全世界都知道我爱你啊。”陈信宏在几台摄像机前吻了一下温尚翊的耳垂，还伏在对方耳边说着比蛋糕甜腻一万倍的小情话。

 

“好了啦，再闹就不做蛋糕给你吃了。”温尚翊用手指抹了一些奶油，抬手在陈信宏的鼻尖上刮了一下，对方的脸上立刻留下了一些白色的痕迹。

 

可陈信宏的第一反应竟然不是抹掉脸上的奶油，或者自己也涂一些来反击，而是抓过温尚翊的手，含住了对方残存着奶油的手指舔舐着。

 

“你舍得吗？”

 

“导演！！不录了！！我要把我这俩艺人带走！！”

 

 

*冬天应该做什么  
温尚翊觉得自己大概是疯了，才会答应陈信宏来这么冷的地方旅游。

 

这里是国家最北端的一个城市，纬度原因导致这里本来就冷，陈信宏好死不死还挑了冬天去玩。

 

“冬天有雪啊，比较浪漫。”陈信宏是这么说的。

 

其实温尚翊也没有见过雪——南方孩子嘛，见到冰箱里的霜还算多，至于真正的自然造化就真的从来没见识过了，所以一时心动也就答应了对方的提议。

 

可是这种要把人冷到头掉的天气是搞什么啊？温尚翊怔怔地看着自己呼出的热气在接触到空气的一瞬间结成了一股白霜，吸了下被冻出来的鼻涕。

 

“阿信，这也太冷了吧……阿嚏！”

 

“谁让你不把外衣拉链拉好？”陈信宏放下手中的行李，微微弯下腰帮着温尚翊把羽绒服的拉链从下面拉到头，再把帽子严严实实地盖在对方头上。思考了片刻，又把自己的围巾解下来，在对方的脖子上绕了三圈才心满意足地拍了拍这个自己一手包出来的小粽子。

 

“阿翊这下子不会冷了吧？”

 

“那你怎么办啊……你可是乐团主唱啊，感冒了怎么办？”温尚翊扯了扯对方强行给自己戴上的围巾想要还给他，却被对方那双有力的大手制止了。

 

“我不要紧的啊，阿翊不会感冒比较重要。”

 

即使是隔着厚厚的外衣，温尚翊也能感受到那人手心传来的温度。

 

毫无征兆，温尚翊向前走了一步，紧紧抱住陈信宏，把头抵在对方的胸口。

 

“阿翊？”陈信宏有些意外，但还是把他紧紧抱在怀里，靠在他的耳边低语着。

 

“怕你冷。”温尚翊的声音隔着羽绒服传出来有些发闷，但还是能听出来他语气里的害羞。

 

陈信宏笑了，口中的热气打破了令人难以承受的寒冷，吻了一下怀中人的额头。

 

“阿翊好可爱啊。”

 

“嗯……林北才没有可爱……我们等下去哪里玩？”

 

“还没想好呢。”陈信宏松开了怀抱，转而牵住了对方的手。“我们先逛逛看吧？”

 

这座城市有很浓的俄罗斯风情，走在街上看着各色的西式建筑，让陈信宏忍不住拿起相机拍下每一个令他难忘的图画，或是定格下有温尚翊的每一张风景。

 

“阿信，我买了冰棍！一起来吃吧！”陈信宏正拍着一家书店的楼顶，温尚翊手里举着两根棒冰哒哒哒地跑过来。

 

“这么冷的天，还要吃这个？”虽然口头责怪着，但陈信宏还是笑眯眯地把相机放好，接过了棒冰。

 

“当地人都说要冬天在吃才有感觉啊！试试看？”

 

看着温尚翊兴奋的样子，陈信宏才咬了一口。浓郁的奶味在口腔里炸开，一想到对方的嘴里也是同样的味道，陈信宏便莫名的心安。他喜欢这样，和对方交换呼吸，交换味道，交换心跳。

 

“诶阿信！我们等下去滑冰好不好？”

 

陈信宏虽然长得人高马大，可是运动能力真的差到不行。听到温尚翊这个提议，免不了的面露难色。“这，我不会啊……我们玩点别的好不好？”

 

“来都来了，不体验一下在雪中滑冰的感觉怎么行？走啦走啦！”温尚翊玩心重，对在这里滑冰期待已久，连拉带拽的把陈信宏拉到了江边。

 

对，江边。这里冬天冷得出奇，江面冻上了几十厘米厚的坚冰，成了一个天然的滑冰场。

 

换上冰刀，温尚翊便迫不及待地滑了起来，在洁白的冰面上像一只小小的天使在舞蹈。“阿信，一起啊！”

 

陈信宏却显得很为难，想要迈开步子滑一下都胆战心惊。

 

“走啦，我带你。”温尚翊回到他面前，牵起他的手，眼神里满是笑。“这下你不用担心了吧？”

 

由于陈信宏是真的不会——以及害怕，两个人的速度很慢很慢。没有像预期的那样下雪，但由于不是假期的缘故，周围没什么人，只有他们两个在冰雪世界里游走，倒也多了一份浪漫。

 

“阿信，我要加速咯，跟上我。”温尚翊握着他的手又紧了一些，隔着两个人的手套，依然能感受到彼此的体温。

 

“诶阿翊……你等我一下啊喂……！”突然加速让陈信宏有些跟不上动作，踉跄了几下，失去了平衡，拉着温尚翊直直地摔下去。

 

温尚翊很想拉住他，无奈身形力量差距太大，在两个人像跳舞那样摇晃了好几下之后，终于认命准备摔倒，并做好了被陈信宏压死的准备。

 

摔下去的那一刻，并没有传来意料中的重量压迫。陈信宏两手死死撑住冰面，和躺在冰面上的温尚翊面面相觑。

 

像是上天的刻意安排，天空飘起了雪花。

 

“阿翊……”被雪花包围的陈信宏突然动了情，越来越靠近身*下的人。

 

“阿信，唔……”薄唇被陈信宏堵住，所有可能说出的字句融化在两个人的口腔里。

 

冰是冷的，他是暖的。

 

没有人知道他们在那里亲吻了多久，温尚翊只记得漫天的雪让他有点睁不开眼。但又有什么睁开眼的必要呢？闭上眼，任着对方的性子吮吸着自己的唇瓣，舌尖在自己的口腔里游走。

 

刚刚吃过棒冰，奶味还残存在温尚翊的口腔里。陈信宏着了迷，认真舔舐着他口腔里的每一处。

 

“阿翊好甜。”陈信宏抬起头，看着被自己吻得嘴唇发红的温尚翊，不满足地再一次亲了上去。

 

交换呼吸，交换味道，交换心跳。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
